A Tale Of A Rose
by The Black Rosette
Summary: "You like her don't you Scorp?" The words tumbled from my mouth, disguised as a simple question; but really they ripped me into a hundred tiny pieces. He liked her, not me. The world around Rose Weasley is changing fast, best friend Saff has her eye on her Albus, Friend-zoned Ben thinks she's amazing, Lily has an impossible crush, and Scorpius has a new girlfriend. Will Rosie cope?
1. Girls in Love

I waved at my parents as the train pulled out of the station. After they had disappeared from sight, I began walking down the train. I wondered to myself where Scorpius was, I wanted to see him. Ahead of me a familiar face popped out from a compartment.

"Rosie!" Aisling beamed. She bounced forward and threw her arms around me. "I've had the best holidays. I was just about to tell Lucy and Saff, oh never mind, come on!" I followed her back into the compartment.

"Rose!" Lucy smiled. "About time!" Aisling sat down beside Lucy; I looked around the compartment, at my friends. We were all in Gryffindor, and we share a dorm room. Leaning her head against the window is Saffron Thomas; her dark chocolate hair had been cropped short over the holidays. Opposite her was my cousin, Lucy Weasley who, like me, had the fiery red Weasley hair. Finally was Aisling Finnegan, her golden hair cascaded over her shoulders. Saff was the bubbly, overconfident one of us; while Lucy was the responsible, mature one. Lucy was a prefect this year. Aisling was the romantic, dreamy one of us; she was always getting into trouble for daydreaming in class. I sat down beside Saff and beamed at my friends.

"So can I tell you about my holidays?" Aisling asked impatiently.

"What about your holidays?" Saff asked.

"I got a boyfriend," Aisling grinned.

"Who?" Lucy looked doubtful.

"His name is Owen, he's almost sixteen, and he's a muggle."

"Ooo…" Saff giggled. "I want a boyfriend."

"Agreed." Lucy pouted.

"Did he kiss you?" I asked. Aisling's eyes brighten and she gives us a wicked grin.

"What was it like? Was it _romantic?_" Saff giggled.

"Well he took to the cinemas and walked me home afterwards. He said goodbye and I swore he was going to kiss me, but then he started walking down the street. I was so disappointed; but then he turned around and came back. He said there was one more thing; and he kissed me!" We all squealed in time. Lucy had her hand on her heart, and Saff was sticking her tongue out at Aisling. I giggled at Saff, who grinned at me.

"Now I _really _want a boyfriend," Lucy pouted at Aisling. "In fact I want Tate as boyfriend." Saff shot Lucy a truly horrified look. Tate was Saff's brother. He was going into his sixth year at Hogwarts. Tate was pretty good looking. Everyone liked him; he was bubbly and nice, just like Saff. He was also a Chaser on the Quidditch team, and everyone knew that when James finished school at the end of the year, Tate would be the new Gryffindor captain.

"Eww, seriously, Tate?" Saff raised an eyebrow. "Anyways, I'm almost sixteen, I'm going into my _fifth _year; and I _still _haven't been kissed! I know who I want to kiss me too."

"Who?" Aisling didn't get her answer though. The door to the compartment slid open and Albus came in. Behind him were Ben Jordan from Gryffindor and the Scamander twins from Ravenclaw. Albus smiled at Saff; but it seemed a lot deeper than just a smile. Could I feel a spark?

"Hey Saff."

"Hey Albus." The two of them just smiled at each other. Wait it wasn't just a spark I'd felt between them, it was a full-blown, raging house fire! Wow this is awkward, I mean the sexual tension between them is so massive; it doesn't even fit in this compartment. Wow, Saff and Albus though, seriously?

"So Rose…" Ben started, "We were wondering…"

"Oh right yeah, we were wondering…" Albus snapped out of his Saff filled daydreams, "Rose can we borrow some money?" I glared at Albus. Why didn't he have his own money, or why couldn't he get it from James, or Lily?

"You want my money?"

"We made a bet with that stupid Slytherin you have the hots for…" Albus trailed off and everyone looked pointedly at me, "Anyway we lost and we don't have enough money to pay him."

"You _want_ my money, because you lost a bet, against one of my friends that you just _insulted_?" My cheeks were flushed bright red, and not because Albus had been rude about Scorpius; no my cheeks were red because of the other thing he'd said, that I'd had the 'hots' for Scorpius. Did he know? How could he know that? I hadn't told anyone about how no matter how I tried, I just couldn't push Scorpius out of my dreams.

"Well yeah," I looked at Ben who'd answered; he gave me a little awkward smile.

"Ugh sod off, all of you!" I told snapped. Ben's smile faded.

"Please Rosie?" Albus pulled a puppy dog face. I glared at him. "Fine whatever, let's go." Albus and his friends turned to leave.

"Bye Albus," Saff smiled after him. Albus gave her a crooked smile over his shoulder.

"See you Saff." The boys left and Aisling and Lucy began to howl with laughter.

"So you like Albus?" Aisling asked Saff. Saff blushed and gave her a little smile. "Before you ask, it was that obvious." Lucy and Aisling continued to mock Saff about Albus. I just turned my head away and ignored it. It hurt when you liked someone, especially if you _really _like them. Saff couldn't help it I supposed, neither could I. So why had the Albus stating the truth, possibly unintentionally, upset me so much? Was it the thought that maybe people could tell? I don't know. I just hoped that Scorpius never heard what Albus had said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I had serious trouble writing an intro to this story. You can probably tell though. <strong>

**Rose's friend are very based on my friends, so they're a bit crazy but very real to me. But I have changed their names for this fic.**

**I hope despite it not being an amazing intro enjoyed it, and I will update it soon as I fear I may be massacred by my HP freak friend if I don't (She's my Saff!) Please if you're into The Host, Total Drama or Degrassi, have a look at my other fics, and I think that's all.**

**TheBlackRosette**


	2. Broken Hearts

I walked slowly down the corridor towards Defence Against the Dark Arts. I was alone; I had just been in Muggle Studies. Saff was at Herbology, Aisling was at Divination and Lucy was in Charms. I hugged my books to my chest and sighed. Two first years sprinted past me, a third crashed into my side. My books tumbled out of my arms and onto the floor, while the first year just ran after his friends without looking back. I bent down and began picking up my books. Another set of hands helped pick up my books. I looked up to see Scorpius' pale face smiling at me.

"I hope we weren't that bad when we were first years," he chortled. I grinned at him. It was the first time I'd spoken to him in person since before the holidays. I was so happy to see him and without thinking I threw my arms around him.

"I missed you!" I told him. He hugged me back.

"I missed you too Rosie." I let go of him and smiled. He handed me two of my books which he was still holding. "How were your holidays?"

"Oh you know. My cousin Victorie got married and I was a bridesmaid. It quite nice actually," I told him. He nodded and smiled. Had I already told him that in a letter?

"Yeah, you mentioned that in one of your letters," damn I had mentioned it, "do you have any pictures? I'd like to see what you looked like." I frowned at him.

"You do?"

"Sure. I bet you would have been a really pretty bridesmaid." Much to my embarrassment my face turned bright red, had Scorpius just said I was pretty? "She married Teddy Lupin, right?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"Teddy is my third cousin, though my Grandmother is not on good terms with his." Scorpius explained. I hadn't known he was related to Teddy. I thought I knew practically everything about Scorpius, but obviously not.

"Oh. Wow we're like related by marriage now!" I laughed.

"I suppose we are." Scorpius and I began walking towards class now. We had almost exactly the same timetable. "Hey Rosie, thanks for all the letters over the holidays, it was nice hearing from you."

"Oh, you don't think I wrote too many?" I myself had wondered this a lot, but there were so many things I always wanted to tell him. He stopped and smiled at me.

"Rosie I could never get too many letters from you; plus I sent just as many, didn't I." I laughed, he had too. Scorpius replied to every single letter I sent.

"Who says I read them?" I mocked. Scorpius knew when I was joking and when I wasn't, it was like that best friend psychic thing, where you always could tell how they were feeling.

"I'm hurt. I read every single one of your rambles!" Scorpius mocked back. I poked my tongue out at him. He laughed, which made me laugh too.

"Don't worry I read every letter," I told him.

"Well that is good then."

"Hey what are friends for?" Scorpius glanced over at me and smiled again. As we walked towards Defence Against the Dark Arts, I looked over at him several times. I noticed as we walked across the courtyard he was watching something.

"Hey what are you looking at that's so fascinating?" I asked.

"Do you know Issy Boot?"

"Yeah, she's in my Charms class, Ravenclaw girl with the straight golden hair right?"

"Yeah, that's her. So you don't really know her?"

"I've talked to her a few times; and ah we did a Herbology assignment together in like second grade; but no I don't particularly know her very well."

"Oh never mind."

"You like her don't you Scorp!" The words tumbled from my mouth, disguised as a simple question; but really they ripped me into a hundred tiny pieces. He liked her, not me. I looked away trying to hide my hurt, why should this hurt me?

"You won't tell?"

"Of course I won't." Of course I won't.

* * *

><p>I lay awake in bed, I couldn't get to sleep. I sat up and hugged my knees. The other inhabitants of my dorm were all fast asleep. Lucy's mouth hung open and she was letting out a light snore. Aisling appeared almost dead, she lay with her head up and her hands folded over her stomach. Saff was twisted in some funny angular positions and every now and again mumbled a muffled word that belonged in her dreams. I climbed off my bed and slipped on my slippers. I quietly walked out of the door and onto the stairway.<p>

I could hear a strange, almost strangled sound coming from the common room. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I stuck my head around the corner. It was Lily. And she was crying; no bawling her eyes out. In her hand was what looked like a letter. I carefully came out from around the corner and moved towards her. Lily looked up in alarm and tried to wipe away her tears; as if she had never been crying; though the puffy red bags gave her away.

"Rose." She wiped her eyes again. I gazed at the letter and Lily followed my gaze. She quickly put the letter behind her back. "What are you doing up?"

"What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Neither." Lily nodded.

"It's just one of those nights, huh." She whispered. I moved and sat down of the couch opposite her.

"Are you okay?" Lily bit her lip. "Lils?"

"Have you ever loved someone so much it hurts?" Oh. Oh, yes. In fact I did love someone so much it hurt, but she wasn't getting that out of me, no way.

"Is it to do with the letter?" Lily pushed the letter towards me.

"Read it if you want!" She snapped. I took the letter and read.

_Lily,_

_It seems like forever since we spoke; but I suppose it wasn't actually that long since the wedding. Oh Lil, I won't ramble on. I hope you are as excited about my news as I am! Oh Lil, I'm going to be a Dad! Victorie and I found out just yesterday! I hope it's a little boy; I'd love to teach him to play Quidditch and how to ride a broom! __ But a little girl would be amazing too! I would love to intimidate her first boyfriend! _

_Lil I'm so happy, I hope this happiness will last, I really do! Hoping to see you next holidays, write back soon! Love,_

_Teddy x_

"But this is wonderful news!" I said looking over at Lily. She stared back with sad, hurt eyes. And it clicked, just like it had with Scorpius, she loved Teddy. They'd always been close, ever since we were little kids. Lily loved Teddy. "You love Teddy." Lily gave a little sob.

"So much it hurts," Lily whispered. Lily was in pain; like me she loved someone he saw her as something very far from a lover. I reached forward and squeezed her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>To read Saff's point of view of this story, or let's just call it the sister story of this one, visit TeddyTan's profile. It's good, promise.<strong>

**TheBlackRosette**


	3. Lily Gets It

A waterfall of confetti poured over me and my textbook. I watched a piece drift down and land right on my nose. I blew it off and shook my hair. Confetti tumbled off me like a dog shaking out the water from his bath. A familiar figure with coffee coloured skin leaped over the couch and landed on her bottom, right on the cold hard floor.

"Party time!" Saff yelled at me. She flicked her wand and again a shower of confetti covered me and my textbook. Looking back down at my textbook, I casually picked at my wand and swung it around and all the confetti lifted into the air above us. I then dropped my wand and let the confetti rain down on Saff.

"Rosie!" Saff whined.

"What?"

"Party time!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's time for us to start planning my sixteenth of course! I mean it's only like a week away!"

"So?" Saff pouted at me and I screwed up my eyes at her.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" I flipped her off, "Anyways I was thinking, whole school can come, like I want it to be massive."

"Where are you going to fit the whole school without the teachers finding out?"

"Well I wouldn't have the whole school there. I mean first years; eww. I was thinking we could have it here. We can use a protective charm. It'll be great!"

"Jesus, Saff, this won't work. Neville _will_ catch you!"

"Sour puss! And it's Professor Longbottom," I shrugged Saff off, "oh Rosie! I even had an outfit picked and . . . I was going to let you wear that dress you like." This got my attention.

"The green one?" Saff nodded. She knew I loved that dress. I had envied it forever and it never looked as good on Saff as it did on me. The moss green colour went perfectly with my red hair.

"Fine, I'll help," I sighed. Turns out that Saff had almost everything planned already. It was a good plan; if I was being honest; except maybe the part where she planned to seduce Albus. I know right; crazy or what? Saff had already come up with invites; and placed charms on them so teachers would just see a blank sheet of paper.

"So . . .?" Saff grinned.

"So . . . I think this could work."

"Yes!" Saff squealed. She jumped up off the floor and began dance around. I rolled my eyes as she moved into her happy dance. The dance involved hanging her arms down and kicking her legs out to the side. Saff danced around the small space. She danced over the tattered rug; which buckled beneath her. Saff's leg flew up and she landed flat on her bum. Again. I began laughing; so did Saff. We laughed so hard that our sides ached. I was so bent over trying to hold myself together that I fell off the couch. I landed on the floor, my head just inches from Saff's. This only made us laugh even harder. Tears were welling in Saff's eyes and I could feel my face turning red. As I laughed I accidently let out a snort; Saff howled with laughter and I swore she was going to wet her pants.

As we began to recover from our laughing fits; we heard someone clearing their throat loudly. We rolled over in shock to see Albus, Ben and the Scamander twins looking down at us. We must of looked right stupid to them; sprawled out on the floor holding onto our sides; me turning bright red; Saff with tears in her eyes. Oh yes; we were not looking too attractive.

"Saff's party next week," I said breaking the silence. Albus raised an eyebrow. He kept his eyes on Saff.

"We'll be there for sure then," he smiled.

"Aren't you Ravenclaws?" Saff looked towards Lorcan.

"Yeah; but where's the rule that says we can't come in your common room?" He smiled back at her.

"So true," Saff nodded, returning his smile. "As you were boys."

"As we were?" Ben raised an eyebrow. Saff poked her tongue out at him.

* * *

><p>I had a free period that afternoon so I headed to the courtyard. I sat under the big tree and read my book. It was a nice afternoon; the air was crisp and calm. I took in a great gulp of air and sighed, letting all the air out. My hair was loose and blowing gently in the breeze. I stretched out my legs, so they lay in the sun, and pointed my toes. Nobody was around so I had pulled my skirt up to the top of my thighs. The sun felt warm and welcome against my bare legs. I put my book down on my lap, closed my eyes and leant back on the trunk of the tree. There was a noise as someone sat down beside me.<p>

"Nice legs, Miss Weasley," the voice remarked. I opened one eye and saw Scorpius sitting next to me. I closed my eye again and wiggled my toes.

"Nicer than yours will ever be Malfoy."

"Can't deny that." I opened my eyes and pulled my skirt down. Scorpius leant back against the tree and rested his head on mine. I could tell he wanted to say something but was holding back. His pink lips twitched slightly; as if what he wanted to say made him very happy.

"Any particular reason why you called?"

"I asked Issy to go out with me." Wait, what?

"Pardon?"

"I asked Issy out."

"Did she…"

"Say yes? Rosie, she said yes! We're going to Hogsmeade this weekend. I thought she was going to say no but she agreed; and then she smiled and God she looked beautiful…" Scorpius continued to talk to me; but I didn't hear him. I stared across at the wall on the other side of the courtyard. They were going out. Soon Issy could be his girlfriend; where did that leave me though?

The bell rang; short and sharp. I barely heard Scorpius say goodbye and didn't even feel him get up to go to class. I sat where I was and didn't move. Somebody, again, sat down beside me. I thought maybe I was Scorpius about to tell me it was all a mistake; but the flash of red proved that wrong. It was Lily.

"You love Scorpius." Was all she said. I looked across at Lily's face. Her expression was soft and understanding. She understood how much it hurt; she too loved someone who didn't return her love; though I did still have the smallest sliver of hope; but Lily? Lily did not have this hope. I love my best friend who was in my year; my age; well within reach. Lily loved her Father's Godson; ten years older than her; married and about to have a child; far from her reach. I sighed and let the words that Lily had spoken to me not so long ago; the truth, confirming the fact.

"So much it hurts."

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter three. Anyone reading this who hasn't reviewed…review! Please; I get really annoyed by non-reviewers. Feedback. I neeeeed feedback.<strong>

**Also if you like The Host, Total Drama, Avatar; The Last Airbender or Degrassi; have a look at my fics for those.**

**I recommend if you like this, or even if you don't, reading a Tale of a Rose; Saff Style, by TeddyTan…especially if you pine for Albus ;) You can find it in my favourites; and Teddy's in my favourite authors too.**

**TheBlackRosette … loves self-advertising ;)**


	4. Saff's Sweet Sixteenth

Saff's party is loud and crowded. There are people from every house. I am hanging around in the corner hoping that Scorpius will turn up soon. I look around the room and see that Saff is dancing with Lorcan. He can't keep his eyes off Saff, but Saff keeps glancing across at Albus who is dancing with some Ravenclaw girl from sixth year. Saff looks gorgeous. She is wearing a fire truck red dress that stopped mid thighs and is wearing black tights underneath it. The dress has thick straps black straps and a black ribbon tied around her waist. Saff's lips are painted bright red and she has a red ribbon tied into her dark, cropped hair. She is dressed to get people's attention, and that is exactly what she is doing.

I look away from Saff and begin to scan the room for Scorpius again. I notice Lucy and Tate in another corner laughing and doing awkward smiling. I smile slightly and see that Aisling is heading my way. She reaches her hands forward and I take them. Holding her at an arm's length I look down at what she is wearing; a simple pale blue dress with a modest neckline. It flows to her knees.

It is as if Aisling knows what I am thinking; "I know, I know!" She laughs, "I don't want to attract too much attention, you know, I mean I'm not like Saff."

I snort.

"What desperate to hook with my cousin?" I snicker. Aisling laughs.

"No I'm not, but that's not what I meant," Aisling laughs, "I don't want to attract attention because I already have a boyfriend."

"Ah, yes, the infamous Owen," I laugh, "and how is Owen may ask? And how are you keeping up with him."

"Owen is good, and we write. Well I send my letters to Ma and she sticks them in the post box. I told him before I left to hand the letters to Ma and she would send them to me with her letters, like to save money; well that's the reason I told him anyway."

"And your ma doesn't mind?"

"No, we just don't tell Da," Aisling giggles. I feel a tap on my back and I turn to see Scorpius standing behind me. Impulsively I throw my arms around him and pull him into a tight hug. I inhale his scent, nice cologne, and then I let go quickly realising that was kind of creepy. Scorpius didn't seem to notice my awkward sniffing so I act like nothing happened.

"Have you seen Issy?" Scorpius asks. Oh right. He's like dating Issy now.

"Issy Boot?" Aisling asks from behind me. Scorpius nods. Aisling jerks her finger towards a cluster of Ravenclaw girls, "she was over there last time I saw her." Aisling shrugs and Scorpius smiles at her.

"Well see you later then Rosie?" Scorpius asks. I manage a nod but nothing more, "Aisling," he smiles and nods his head at her. Aisling flutters her fingers at him and gives him a dazzling smile. Scorpius makes his way over to the Ravenclaw cluster. I watch as Issy emerges from the cluster and grabs Scorpius' hands. She gives him a peck on the lips and then says something to him. They both laugh and head into the middle of the room to dance.

I feel Aisling's hand on my shoulder but I am already heading for the door. "Rosie," I hear Aisling's voice call after me but I ignore it. I hate this stupid lump building in my throat and I despise the bloody twist growing in my stomach. I cross the room and fill grab a paper cup, full to the brim with fruit punch. I take a sip; it's the best I've ever tasted. Each gulp brings with it a warm, fuzzy feeling that slides down my throat. After I down the rest of the punch in my cup, I refill and turn back to the rest of the room. Beside me a seventh year is smirking at everyone who is getting punch; what the hell? Aisling glides up to me and frowns.

"Rosie, hon…" She murmurs softly. I reach out and cover her mouth with my hand. I feel the end of her tongue draw a circle on my hand and I cringe. I wipe my hand on her shoulder as she giggles.

"Bugger off," I mutter and she gives me a disapproving frown, paired with a sigh, before continuing around the room to Lucy and Tate. I, once again, scull the remaining punch in my cup and, once again, turn for a refill.

"Enjoying the punch?" The smirky seventh year asks me slyly. I widened my eyes and him and flip him off. I spin around and suddenly my head is spinning. I look down at my cup, of course, that's why he's so smirky. He's loaded the punch with fire whisky, that's why it felt so lovely and warm as it ran down my throat. I've never drunk a thing in my life and I can feel the alcohol buzzing in my head. Fire whisky does this; you won't notice it all, and one sip later, you're pissed. I drop my cup onto the table and stumble across the room in the general direction of my friends. The world spins around me and, suddenly, I'm down. A seventh year guy from Hufflepuff, a friend of the other boy, grabs my wrists as I fall.

"Hey," he slurs at me. His mates all smirk down at me too. My palms feel sweaty and I shake my wrists to break his hold.

"Let go," I mumble.

"What's that?" He laughs. Sheesh, I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be nice.

"Back off dick!" Someone snaps. The seventh year lets go of my arm and I slump to the floor. Ben Jordan squats down on the floor beside me and stares straight into my eyes. He grimaces and looks as if he is containing a laugh. "Come on Rose, I'll take you to bed."

"You can't get into the girls dorm!" I slur at him. Ben laughs.

"No I can't, can I?" He frowns as if working something out, "do you want to sleep in my bed?" He asks gently.

"That's blunt."

"No, not _with_ me, Rose, I'll sleep somewhere else!" Ben laughs. I reach up my arms and he pulls me onto my feet. He takes my hand and I can't help feeling self-conscious about the fact that my hand is all sweaty against his. Ben doesn't say anything. I look across the room and see Scorpius still dancing with Issy.

Ouch. Talk about a slap in the face. That's one way to cure drunkenness.

Before even I know what's happening the words fly from my lips, "dance with me!" I laugh flinging myself at Ben. He catches me and doesn't let go, but his face shows disapproval.

"Rosie, you're pissed; you're going to do something you'll regret."

"Haven't you ever been told not to go to bed drunk?" I giggle at Ben. He smiles and holds out his hand. I take it willingly and do a little spin under his arm. We giggle and dance for a while, but I hardly notice Ben. Instead all I see is Scorpius' hands on Issy's waist, Scorpius' eyes glued to her eyes, Scorpius lips pressing down on hers. My vision goes blurry and I'm too frozen to even blink. That should be me.

"Rosie?" Ben looks at me with real concern and something evil forms in my head. All my movement is suddenly restored and with a look towards Scorpius, and not a moment to spare. I grab Ben's collar and smash my lips into his. He's surprised, I can tell, and to be honest, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing, but he doesn't break away. His hand presses into my lower back and I push myself up higher onto my toes and wrap my arms around his neck.

How long have we been kissing? How many people of seen? Oh my God. I'm kissing Ben Jordan in front of half the school; in front of my friends and his friends and Scorpius. What am I doing?

I'm a horrible person.

I break away from Ben and he smiles down at me; into my eyes. My lip trembles and I turn and run away from him as fast as I can. Ben calls out my name and I'm sure he's following me. I push past the partygoers and throw myself out of the common room and past the tutting Painted Lady. I stumble on the steep, shifting stairs. Reaching the next floor I turn down the corridor and run into the first classroom I reach.

"Oh!" I gasp in shock.

"Shit!" Albus stumbles up off the ground and holds his hands in front of him. He's wearing nothing but his boxers. I turn bright red and look away. Saff tugs her dress down and shifts awkwardly. I hold a hand to my mouth and, without looking at either of them; I slowly back towards the door.

"Rosie, are you crying?" I touch my wet cheek and turn my back to both of them. I leap through the door back into the corridor.

"Rosie?" Saff and Albus both yell from behind me, but I'd rather not go back in there. Ben is standing in the archway to the corridor frowning. I turn away from him too and cover my face with my hands. I can't look at him. I can't believe I kissed him. It was cruel, I used him. I don't want to be that girl.

"Rose."

"Ben."

"I…"

"I shouldn't have kissed you." Ben sighs and I feel him grab my wrist and pull to the edge of the corridor. I hadn't realised he'd even crossed to where I was standing. He always could walk silently and gracefully.

"Sit," he whispers. I sit down and lean against the wall. Ben slides down the wall and sits beside me. He folds his arms over his knees and curls up like a child. I hold onto my feet and pull my legs up into my torso.

"I like you, Rosie, but that wasn't real, was it?" I shake my head. Ben nods. "Scorpius?"

"How do know?"

"Everyone knows," Ben laughs, "bloody hell, Rosie, you practically whip your knickers off every time you see him." I raise my eyebrows and Ben grins at me. I roll my eyes. "Okay, so maybe you don't whip your knickers off, but you definitely go all swoony."

"Great."

"He loves you"

"Sod off."

"He does, Rosie, do you really think he'd ever go for Issy Boot?"

"Then why is he snogging her?"

"The same reason you snogged me, I'd say, to make you jealous." Ben sighs, "listen, Rosie, I know you may not believe this, but you're amazing, intelligent and so very beautiful. Every boy in schools knows that. Why do you think that wanker from Hufflepuff was so pleased that you fell over pissed in front of him?"

"Can I still sleep in your bed tonight?" The question is just a whisper. Ben nods.

"I'll take Albus' bed. I reckon he's off banging Saff somewhere right now anyway." I point towards the classroom across the hall. Ben laughs, "point made."

"You can stay in your bed," Ben shoots me a confused look, "no banging; just, not lonely." I push myself back up the wall so I'm standing and turn to Ben. I hold my hands out to him and pull him up. Ben wraps his arm around my shoulder and I lean into him.

"Did you know you're an amazing friend?" I ask him.

"Why, thank you." We laugh. "You're just plain amazing." He sighs. I pull myself closer into him and smile.

* * *

><p><strong>While this story isn't my best written, it's definitely one of the best to write. I hope you're all enjoying as much as me :)<strong>

**The Black Rosette**


	5. He's a Jerk

"Rosie," someone breathes in my ear. My eyes open and my head snaps around. Sun filters in through the old, grimy windows and reflects off Aisling's golden hair. She frowns at me and looks past me. I realise that I'm still in Ben's bed. Aisling raises her eyebrows and shoots me a 'what the hell?' kind of look. I shake my head at her and rub my eyes.

"We gotta clean up?" I mumble still half asleep. Aisling shakes her head.

"Nah, house elves did it, gorgeous little things," Aisling beams at me.

"Then what?"

"Well it's like ten in the morning and today's Hogsmeade day. I thought you'd want to go." I nod sleepily and sort of half crawl, half fall out of bed. I rub the sleep from my eyes and follow Aisling out of the boys' dorm.

"So why were you in Ben's bed anyway?" Aisling asks 'casually'.

"Sleeping."

"Oh."

We pass through into our dorm and I begin to strip out of my party clothes. "Seriously Ais, we were just sleeping and he was making me feel better about everything." Aisling raises an eyebrow. "I don't know, Ais, everything is fucked up with Scorpius and all now he's going with Issy. I just freaked out. Plus Saff and Albus were like going at it in a classroom and it was like … weird."

Aisling's nose wrinkles, "So they actually did it?"

"I don't know. I reckon they were pretty bloody close."

"But Saff wouldn't really, would she?" I shoot Aisling a blank look. "I just figured she was all talk."

"Who knows with Saff," I sigh. Just as I begin to tell Aisling about exactly what I saw, Saff stumbles into the room so I shut my mouth.

* * *

><p>Aisling, Saff and I collapse onto the snow covered bench that overlooks the Shrieking Shack. The stores of Hogsmeade have been ransacked by third years desperate for their sugar fixes. I want to ask Saff about her and Albus, I can tell Aisling does too, but I don't know how to start.<p>

Turns out I didn't need to ask anyway. A snowball hit me square in the back of the neck. I cry out in shock at the cold ice dripping down my shirt, beside me Saff and Aisling are much the same. We turn around on the bench to see Albus, the twins and Ben howling with laughter. They come across to us and collapse into the snow in front of the bench. Lysander begins to make a snow angel, while Ben and Lorcan work on their own miniature snowmen. Albus smirks at us.

"Where's Luce?" Lorcan asks, running his finger through the snow searching for pebbles to use as eyes for his snowman.

"With Tate," Aisling grins, "he asked her if she wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him last night at Saff's party."

"Awe!" Lorcan and Ben coo dramatically.

"Saff, you're going to get your best friend as a sister-in-law some day!"

"Too far, Lorcan, I don't think they're going to get married."

"You never know." Lorcan laughs as Saff wrinkles her nose. Saff twists so she's facing Albus.

"Hey Albus."

"Hi Saff."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"Alone?" Albus stands up and shakes the snow off his legs. He follows Saff away from us.

"What's that about?" Lysander asks me, lifting his head up from his angel. I shake my head at him. Ben swivels around in the snow and leans back against my legs. He continues working on his snowman and I try to plait his hair.

"Maybe she's asking him to the Christmas dance?"

"Nah, Saff would want a guy to ask her."

"Maybe she's pregnant."

"No way, Saff isn't that dumb."

"Why else would they be having a 'private' chat?"

"Maybe it's none of our business," Lorcan mumbles. Oh, Lorcan, you sweetheart, you really do like her don't you?

"If we all shut up we might be able to hear," Aisling whispered, ignoring Lorcan. We shut up and strain our ears to here. They're too far away to hear much, just bits, but it doesn't sound good. We catch words like 'but' and 'I thought' and 'fun.'

And finally the sound comes that we were all expecting.

Saff crying.

Albus, I'm going to murder you.

"Saff, Saffron Thomas? Saff, come on, I didn't mean it like that." Albus yells after her. "I just don't want a girlfriend or anything at the moment." Saff storms past us, crying. Albus jogs up to us.

"What's up with her?" Albus laughs.

"You're a dick." Aisling hisses at Albus.

"What the hell?"

"You are a magnificent prick." Aisling shoots back.

"Why?"

"Newsflash Albus Potter, if you don't want to go out with a girl, don't sleep with her!"

"Come on, that's unfair!"

"Unfair? You think that's unfair?"

"It was just a bit of fun, I thought she knew that." Lorcan's fist collides with Albus' nose.

"What the actual fuck, Lorcan?" Albus shoves Lorcan, who shoves him back harder. Albus slams into Lorcan knocking him to the ground. Lorcan flips Albus over and starts hitting him, Albus fights back and gets Lorcan straddled, but Lorcan s taller and stronger than Albus. Lorcan pushes Albus off him and belts him across the face. Albus hits the snow clutching his face and Lorcan stands up.

Albus takes his hand away, his lip has split and blood is trickling from his nose. He's going to have a killer black eye tomorrow too. Lorcan's eye is puffy and pink, so I don't think Albus will be the only one with a black eye. Lorcan glares at Albus once more before storming off in the same direction Saff ran in. Lysander helps Albus up of the ground.

"Thanks, mate, Jesus, what's wrong with your brother?"

Lysander's face grows dark, "Right now, Al, you're not my mate."

"Come on, not you too, Ly."

"Al, you know that how Lorcan feels about Saff, but you screwed around with her anyway just for 'a bit of fun'. Christ, you're such an arse, how do you even have any friends?" Lysander is fuming, he's such a gentle person; I've never seen him to angry.

"Rosie?" Albus turns to me; he looks into my eyes as if he's expecting forgiveness and mercy.

"What Albus, what do you want?" I snap. He turns his eyes down, pinches his nose, which is still bleeding, and pushes past us, heading back towards school.

"Should we find Saff?" Ben asks me.

I shake my head, "Leave her, Lorcan's probably going to talk to her anyway."

"I thought Albus liked her," Aisling sighs.

"I think he does," Ben mumbles.

"What do you mean?" I laugh, "He wouldn't do that if he liked her."

"Or maybe he did_ because_ he likes her, like he's scared of losing her if he screws up."

"He already has."

Ben sighs, "Yeah, he has, he's screwed up big time." Ben and I sit down on the bench again. Aisling and Lysander drop into the snow. I draw circles in the snow with my foot.

"It's weird," Ben says suddenly, "The other night Al was telling me he wanted to ask Saff to the dance. He was really keen."

"Then why would he react like that to her asking him out or whatever she said to him?" Ben shrugs.

"Hey, Rosie?"

"Yes, Benny?"

"Wanna go with me?"

"Go where?"

"To the dance." I turn to look at Ben with a questioning look. He gives me a sheepish grin. I smile back at him.

"Course I'll go with you, Benny." I push him lightly in the arm; his grin fades into a small, content smile. He gazes at me in awe, so I laugh to shake his gaze. I can't help but notice out the corner of my eye that Aisling is grinning at the two of us. So is Lysander.

* * *

><p>Aisling and I enter our dorm quietly. Saff is curled up on top of her doona, clutching her pillow. She sniffles as we approach. Ais and I collapse onto Saff's bed and snuggle up on either side of her. She buries her head into the pillow and snorts, unblocking her nose.<p>

"Charming," Ais laughs.

"Very ladylike."

"Shut up."

"Albus is a fuckwit, Saffy."

"Yeah, screw him." Saff and I look at Ais. "You know I didn't mean it in _that_ context."

"I just really liked him," Saff sniffs, "And I thought he liked me."

Ais and I wrap Saff up into a hug, "Didn't we all."

"I was going to ask him to the dance, too. I guess we could go as each other's dates. Like, Ais, you've got your boy toy back at home, and he obviously can't come to our dance."

"Awe, I'll be your date, Saff, gorgeous girl."

"And _clearly_ you're not going to have a date to the dance either, Rosie."

"Oh Gee, thanks Saff, I think you're beautiful and amazing and couldn't understand why any guy wouldn't want to tap that either." Saff giggles. "Are you feeling better now? Laughing at my expense?" I poke Saff in the side, she laughs, wiping her nose with her hand.

"I wonder where Lucy is?"

"In a bush somewhere with Tate?"

"Or a classroom!"

"Eww, that's my brother you're talking about."

I roll onto my side and lean on my elbow. "Hey, Saff, guess what," Saff turns to look at me, "I do have date to the dance."

"Did Scorpius man up, dump that Issy Boot's skinny arse, and finally ask you out?"

"No."

"Oh. Then who?"

"I'm going with Ben."

"Huh?"

"Ben Jordan."

Saff says her words very carefully. "Since when did you like Benny? I thought you were into Scorpius?"

"Ben and I are going as friends."

The girls eyebrows shoot up. "I don't think that's how Ben really saw it, Rosie, I mean you kind of looked at him in a … non-plutonic way when you said yes." Aisling informs me gravely.

"Ben Jordan and I are completely plutonic, and he's knows it."

"Are you sure?"

Am I sure? Oh bullocks.

* * *

><p><strong>Well it was a (very) long time coming, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less. I love writing this story. It's my fun story. <strong>

**Please write me a review with your thoughts. I'd love to hear what you think :)**

**The Black Rosette**


End file.
